


Jour 19 - Crise de panique

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [19]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Inktober 2017, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Dix-neuvième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \Le Fléau.Une bataille faisant rage.La désolation.La mort.





	Jour 19 - Crise de panique

**Author's Note:**

> [ CW : Mention de mort / Stress Post-Traumatique ]  
> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Le Fléau.  
Une bataille faisant rage.  
La désolation.  
La mort.

Avant que la menaçante corruption ne l’atteigne, Link ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant en sursaut de ce cauchemar qui avait autrefois été une réalité. Ses poumons se levaient et s’abaissaient à une vitesse inhabituelle, et sa main posée sur son torse nu pouvait sentir le rythme accéléré de son cœur affolé.  
Il se redressa afin de s’asseoir sur le matelas confortable de ce lit à eau sur lequel il s’était endormi. Il s’efforçait de reprendre sa respiration, quelques gouttes de sueur roulant le long de sa peau balafrée. Tout cela s’était produit il y avait cent ans. Ganon le Fléau, depuis, avait été vaincu, Zelda libérée, et le Royaume d’Hyrule se faisait peu à peu rebâtir.  
Quant à Link, il était retourné au Domaine Zora, afin d’y vivre en compagnie du Prince Sidon, de qui il était tombé amoureux, lors de son périple afin de libérer le pays de la corruption. Maintenant que les choses étaient redevenues calmes, il avait pu se rendre à ses côtés, afin de vivre pleinement cet amour partagé. 

« Link, ça va ? »

Les iris bleutées de l’Hylien se tournèrent vers la voix soucieuse du Prince allongé à ses côtés. Ce dernier le scrutait dans la pénombre de la chambre, et le blond se doutait que son expression, elle aussi, devait être teintée d’inquiétude. A sa vue, Link ne put s’empêcher de se remémorer Mipha, qui apparut devant lui le temps d’une fraction de seconde.   
Mipha, la sœur aînée de Sidon… Celle-ci était décédée il y avait cent ans de cela, lors de la première bataille contre Ganon. Il ne se l’était jamais pardonné. Ni pour sa mort, ni pour celle des trois autres Champions. A cette simple pensée, il sentit de nombreuses larmes commencer à affluer de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues et s’écrasant contre le drap recouvrant ses jambes.

« Link ?! »

Sa respiration, qui avait commencé à se calmer, repartit de plus belle, plus saccadée, plus affolée. Il manquait d’air. Il étouffait. Son cœur ne parvenait pas à suivre, et se mit à battre de façon désordonnée, palpitant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, comme s’il s’apprêtait à en sortir, porté par la pression qui lui était exercée.  
Le Zora se redressa à son tour, se hâtant de serrer le héros dans ses bras, lui permettant ainsi de se lover contre son corps. Le pauvre tremblait atrocement, hanté par les traumatismes de cette obscure aventure qu’il avait traversée, seul. Il en était ressorti vivant, mais oh combien abîmé, physiquement comme mentalement. Il lui faudrait du temps, afin de s’en remettre complétement.

« Tout va bien, Link. Je suis là. C’est fini… »

Son crâne se fit douloureux. L’impression qu’il était sur le point de s’évanouir se faisait pesante, le maintenant dans un état entre conscience et inconscience. Il se blottissait comme il le pouvait contre son amant, tentant de se concentrer sur sa présence au mieux, sur la chaleur qu’il dégageait, sur les mots rassurants qu’il prononçait. Les grandes mains du Zora lui effleurait le dos, remontant parfois jusqu’à la racine de ses long cheveux blonds détachés, et descendant jusque ses hanches. Son toucher réparateur lui faisait du bien. Il l’aidait à s’ancrer dans le présent, à laisser le passé là où il devait se trouver.  
Il ignorait ce qu’il serait devenu, sans Sidon. Bien entendu, il aurait continué de servir la Princesse Zelda, et elle l’aurait sans doute aidé, elle aussi. Mais rien ne pouvait remplacer les paroles encourageantes du Zora, permettant à son cœur de s’apaiser, la douleur s’effaçant peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu’il se détendait.

« Tu as sauvé Hyrule. Tu es en vie. Tu y es arrivé, comme je te l’avais dit. »

Les lourdes gouttelettes salées continuaient de couler, bien que moins puissamment qu’auparavant. Link parvint à hocher fébrilement la tête. Vivant. Il était vivant. Il avait triomphé de leur ennemi, et avait rapporté la paix en Hyrule. Et il possédait la chance de s’épanouir désormais aux côtés de la personne qu’il aimait, qui le câlinait actuellement.  
Le gardant contre lui, Sidon se rallongea, permettant à l’Hylien de poser sa tête contre son torse. Celui-ci en enfouit le visage, terminant de se calmer. Tout allait bien. Il n’avait plus à s’en faire. Les ténèbres avaient disparu, en même temps que le malveillant Gerudo. Il ne cessait de se le répéter, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne retrouve un état plus ou moins stable.  
Lorsqu’il cessa de trembler, le Zora vint déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Même si la crise se dissipait, le Prince voulait lui montrer qu’il demeurait à ses côtés, quoi qu’il puisse advenir.

« C’est bien, Link… Je suis fier de toi… »

Le héros se demandait s’il parviendrait un jour à surmonter ce traumatisme, à ne plus se réveiller en panique en pleine nuit, à ne plus faire de crises. La présence encourageante et rassurante de Sidon lui permettait d’y croire. Le chemin serait sans doute parsemé d’embuches, jusqu’au jour où il pourrait recommencer à vivre sans craintes, mais il y arriverait. Il le savait. Car quelqu’un se trouvait là, à lui tenir la main, à lui indiquer les directions à prendre afin de ne pas se perdre. Il n’aurait pas à affronter cela seul. Plus jamais il ne le serait.  
L’avenir, en compagnie de son bien-aimé, ne pouvait que s’annoncer chaleureux.


End file.
